


twins

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, adam is so nice!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam Parrish has a secret and Ronan is an asshole as always. Adam has a brother and they're complete opposites but they have three things in common, they care for each other, they're twins, and they had telepathy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg I have never seen a fanfic where adam has a twin brother so this is my gift to you I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Parrish has a secret and Ronan is an asshole as always. Adam has a brother and they're complete opposites but they have three things in common, they care for each other, they're twins, and they have telepathy

Adam woke up to his alarm clock beeping. He quickly shut it off and thought he woke up his dad, but Robert Parrish's snores came from the living room so Adam knew he was safe until after work. Adam quickly got up and got dressed, as he put his backpack on he looked over at the other side of the room and saw his brother carelessly sprawled out on his bed sleeping with his headphones in. Adam walked over to Adrian and shook him lightly and took out the headphones. "hey, time to get up sleepy head, you don't want to be late for school"Adam told his brother. Adrian groaned and swatted him away then got out of bed and got dressed for the first day of school.

Adam and Adrian didn't always see eye to eye but they had three things in common. they both cared for each other, they were both twins, and they could speak to each other using telepathy. ' _why'd you fucking wake me up Adam? I was fucking dreaming a good damn dream!'_ Adrian thought to him and Adam thought back ' _because I didn't want you to be late for school, then dad would've hit you for being late and mom would have yelled at you'_

_'_ _I can take the yelling and I don't care if I get hit, I'll just tell everyone I got into a fight'_

_'And how many times do you think that excuse will work? try mixing it up sometimes, that's what I'd do'_

_'yeah right, they're gonna believe me fighting anytime, but if you tried to use that excuse everyone would laugh at your fucking nerd ass, they wouldn't believe it. everyone will see you as the perfect good boy who never picks a fight, they won't expect you to pick a fight. but everyone will expect it from me, I'm the risk taker of both of us and you're the fucking cautious one.'_

Adam stares at his twin for a few seconds and then says quietly, "let's just get to school, it's our first day and I do not want to be late!" Adrian just smirks at him as Adam heads out the door and starts up the shit box (that's Adrian's pet name for their car). He sits and waits a minute and Adrian walks out the door and closes it behind him quietly then walks to the car. once Adrian is in the car he buckles up and starts playing on his phone. Adam rolls carefully down the driveway and off to Aglionby.

A few minutes later they pull into the schools parking lot and once he's parked he turns off the shit box. Adam and Adrian get out of the car and walk into the school to get their schedules then they hunt down their lockers. When they finally find them they test their combinations, both of them get them open on the first try. "hey look we have the same lunch period and we both take advanced classes!" Adam says excitedly. Adam always knew Adrian was smart even if he chose not to show it, but the reason he got excited was because he didn't want to face his new classmates alone. Adrian high fived him and gave him an encouraging look.

Adam and Adrian put their stuff in their lockers and head to class. They both pick out seats next to each other and wait for the bell to ring. While they wait Adam pulled out his mathematic algebra textbook and began studying, Adrian pulled out his phone and put his headphones in and pressed play on his playlist then leaned his head back in his seat while closing his eyes. ‘ _ I’ll tell you when class starts, okay?’  _ Adam thought to Adrian and Adrian nodded with his eyes still closed. Adam continued to study and a few seconds later a hand slammed into the middle of his book and he jumped. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here guys. Fresh meat!” a dangerous looking guy with white sunglasses on said and licked his lips. ‘ _ Adrian! A little help here?’ _ Adrian opened his eyes and glared at dangerous guy. 

He took out his headphones and stood up. “Hey, leave my brother the fuck alone. If you’ve got beef with him you’ve got beef with me” Adrian growled. The dangerous looking guy sneered as he looked at Adrian then smiled. “Sorry I haven’t introduced myself. The name’s Kavinsky, Joseph Kavinsky” the dangerous looking guy said and held a hand out to Adrian, but he didn’t move his hands an inch. Kavinsky pouted, “what you don’t like me already?” then he smiled maniacally, “what a shame and here I thought we could be best friends!” Kavinsky laughed after that. “I don’t want to be your friend, I’m not friends with anyone who isn’t a fucking good first impression. So, fuck off” Adrian said glaring even more at Kavinsky now. "excuse me but is there a problem here Kavinsky or should I go get the principal?" a guy said from the doorway. Adam hadn't even seen him. "why don't you go back to you're bitch Dick. I'm just introducing myself to these fuckwads" Kavinsky sneered at the guy. "Kavinsky, I will not have you corrupt them like you corrupted Ronan. I suggest that it would be wise for you to leave the school immediately before the principal shows up and personally hightails your sorry excuse for an ass out of here" the guy said and pushed his glasses up his nose with his pointer finger. The guy didn't even look intimidated, but just the opposite. He seemed determined. Adrian sat back down and looked at Adam, ' _who the hell is this dickwad?'_ Adrian thought to him. 

‘ _ I honestly don’t know, Adrian’ _

‘ _ Hey, you okay? You’re a little shaky” _

_ ‘Yeah I’ll be fine. Kavinsky just reminded me of dad for a second’ _

_ ‘Shit, if we see him later I’m gonna fucking bash his brains out!’ _

_ ‘I plan to avoid him everyday’  _

_ ‘Yeah, like that’s going to fucking work. Chances are, we are going to run into him later and when we do I’ll be ready to fucking smash his brains out!’ _

Adam smiled at that. “Keep your nose out of my fucking business Dick! Before I call Lynch and tattle to him that you’re threatening me!” Kavinsky said 

‘ _ That is if he has any brains left to smash’  _ he thought to Adrian and Adrian barked out a laugh that startled everyone except Adam (mostly because he was laughing alongside him). “What the fuck are you laughing at, you fuckwads” Kavinsky said angrily and had Adam by the collar of his shirt lifting him out of his seat and only inches from Kavinsky’s face. Adam tried to think of something to say but couldn’t find anything. “You, you fucktard” Adrian said standing next to Adam with his hand on Kavinsky’s wrist with his knuckles going white as he squeezed it tightly. ”Adrian, no” Adam said and thought to him, ‘ _ please don’t hurt him or else it will come back to us later and one of us will get hurt. I can’t let you get hurt at school too’  _ Adrian hesitated but let go of Kavinsky’s arm. “Let my brother go,  _ now _ ” Adrian growled at Kavinsky. Kavinsky looked at Adrian then Adam and back at Adrian. “Whatever” Kavinsky said and let Adam go then walked out of the classroom. "wow, I've never seen him back down that easily. you must have had practice to be that intimidating!" the glasses guy said. "yeah you could say that" Adrian said to him and looked at Adam for a second then back at the guy. "oh, where are my manners! my name is Richard Gansey the third, but you can call me Gansey as almost everyone does" Gansey said. Adam instantly liked him but still kept cautious. "Adam Parrish" he said shaking Gansey's hand. "this is my twin brother Adrian, but don't let his grumpy look fool you, he's a teddy bear" Adam said and Arian glared at him. Adam giggled and continued, "if teddy bears were extremely violent" Gansey chuckled, "don't worry, Ronan is almost exactly like that, nice and kind on the inside buried deep down and violent on the outside" he said. "the Ronan Kavinsky was talking about?" Adam asked him. "the very same, but don't worry, Ronan has stopped hanging out with Joseph for a while now" Gansey said and Adam was relieved but just to be on the safe side he was going to be cautious around this Ronan guy when he met him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by quickly and before Adam knew it it was the end of the school day. Adam and Adrian didn’t run into Kavinsky the rest of the day which Adam was thankful for. The first day was pretty good even though some people got Adam and Adrian mixed up, it was pretty funny. Adam and Adrian were walking to the library because Adam wanted to see it and Adrian was following a little behind smirking and shaking his head at Adam for being such a nerd. “Hurry up Adrian I want to see their library before it closes!” Adam shouted softly to his twin and Adrian smiled a dangerous smile that Adam had known his whole life. “Yeah, yeah, why don’t you go ahead without me? I’ve been meaning to check out the gym” Adrian said. Adam nodded and ran to the library. “Shit!” Adam ran into another dangerous looking guy but he seemed less dangerous than Kavinsky. This guy had a shaved head and a tattoo peeking out on the sides of his neck and the rest of it was leading back under the shirt. “Watch where the fuck you’re going!” the guy said. “S-sorry, I was in a hurry to get to the l-library” Adam said, and blushed. There was something about this guy that made Adam’s stomach become filled with butterflies. Adam found him kind of cute in a dangerous yet nice way. The guy shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just be more fucking careful next time, okay?”

Adam nodded and started to run to the library but tripped halfway down the hallway. “Shit, you’re such a goddamn clutz” the guy said and pulled him to his feet. “Ronan, don’t insult him” Gansey said appearing out of nowhere. “I wasn’t insulting him, I was fucking complimenting him on being goddamn clumsy” the guy said to him. “You know him Gansey?” Adam asked picking up his backpack and books. “Yes I know him. Adam Parrish meet Ronan Lynch, Ronan this is Adam Parrish” Gansey introduced them “sup” Ronan said sounding bored. ‘ _ Adam are you okay? Did you trip again?’  _ Adam heard Adrian think. ‘ _ yeah I’m fine, yes I tripped again. I ran into Gansey’s friend, Ronan Lynch’   _ Adam thought 

‘ _ the Ronan Gansey was talking about this morning?’  _

_ ‘Yes, that would be the one’ _

_ ‘Keep him distracted, I want to meet him’  _

_ ‘Will do’ _

“So Ronan, how long have you known Gansey?” he asked trying to stall until Adrian showed up. “A few years” Ronan said. “I’ve been trying to convince Ronan to come to school every day instead of every other day, but it seems to have no effect on him” Gansey informs him. “Hmm… well that’s kind of the same thing with my brother. He doesn’t like to stay in the same place for more than…” Adam paused thinking about it then continued, “thirty minutes, more or less. He doesn’t like to feel like he’s being trapped, he likes to be free more often, he’s wild.” they nodded and Adrian walked around the corner. “There you are, I thought you’d be in the library nerd” Adrian said and Ronan looked surprised. Adam let out a small strangled laugh as Adrian gave him a noogie while trapping him in a headlock. “Yeah well I ran into someone, literally” Adrian laughed at that and let Adam go. “Well maybe if you stopped fucking nerding out about damn books and actually watched where you were putting your damn feet then you wouldn’t trip so fucking much!” Adrian scolded him while smirking. “Sorry I was in a hurry! I want to see the library before the school closes for the day!” Adam whined and Adrian just smirked again. “Come on shithead you have to get to work, you can see the library tomorrow” Adrian said and picked Adam up then threw him over his shoulder. “Well it was nice to meet you Ronan but I have to drop Adam off or else he’s going to be fucking late” Adrian said and shook Ronan’s hand then walked off with Adam flung over his shoulder. “Adrian put me down, I have my own feet as you pointed out a few minutes ago!” Adam shouted/whined. “Obviously not, you were fucking floating back there while you were staring at him” Adrian pointed out as a matter of factly. Adam blushed, “I was not staring at him! I was just looking at him!”

“For the entire time I was there I saw you staring at him, if you were looking at him you would have fucking broke the gaze” 

Adam blushed profusely. Adrian put him down when they got to the car and sat in the driver’s seat. Adam sat in the passengers seat and buckled up then held onto the handle on the ceiling of the shitbox, Adrian had a habit of breaking speed limit. Adrian backed out of the parking space and shot out of the school’s parking lot. Adam’s phone buzzed and he took it out. 

**From: the feminist**

**_Where are you?_ **

**From: Adam**

**_Going to Boyd’s_ **

**From: the feminist**

**_Good, now hurry up then after work get to Nino’s!_ **

**From: Adam**

**_Will do_ **

  
  


“Who was that?” Adrian asked when they stopped in the parking lot. “Blue, she wants us to meet at Nino’s after my shift” Adam informed him. “Whatever” Adrian said clearly bored. Adam got out and headed inside and Adrian sped off. 

Adam clocked in and got to work. A half hour later Boyd appeared in the garage doorway. “Adam, car broke down on the backroads, I need you to take the tow truck and get it, then fix it up” Boyd said. “Will do” Adam said and grabbed the truck’s keys and headed out. A few minutes later he was on the back roads with a baseball cap on with Boyd’s logo on it. He spotted an orange camaro on the side of the road with smoke coming out of the engine and two figures on either side of the car. Once Adam got closer he realized the two figures were none other than Ronan and Gansey, they looked like they were arguing about something but then they stopped when they saw they truck. Adam drove a little further for just enough space to backup and hook the car up to the truck. Adam stopped after backing up and got out and took his tools with him. “Thank god you showed up, we were starting to worry that we would have to push it there ourselves” Gansey laughed. “I’d never ditch anyone” Adam He watched Gansey’s face go from happy to shocked in a second.  Ronan looked surprised as he raised his eyebrows. “Let’s take a look at the engine, I don’t want it to burn anymore while it’s being towed” Adam said smiling and walked over to the engine. Gansey popped the hood of the camaro and a lot of smoke rose. Adam set his tools down and started on the engine. A few seconds later the smoke stopped, Adam stepped back from the car and put the hood down. “Thank you, for fixing it” Gansey said and almost got into the car. 

“Hey, it’s not all done I still need to give it a tow to fix the rest of it. There’s a gas leak and a hole in the engine. Plus even if you try to drive off now the engine will blow causing a fire” Adam informed them. “Just fucking great! That’s just what we fucking need!” Ronan shouted throwing his hands in the air. Adam frowned and went to hook the car up. “Sorry, I’m just looking out for you guys. I don’t want you guys to die the day I meet you or any other day” Adam said and pulled the crank on the truck and the camaro started to rise. Once it was done rising he pulled the crank again and it locked in place. Adam got in the truck and yelled to them, “you getting in the truck or what?” he asked and Ronan got in grumpily and Gansey got in calmly then shut the door. 

Adam drove in silence for a few minutes and Ronan was getting grumpier by the second. Adam reached down with one hand and picked up a music tape he brought and held it out in front of Ronan, Ronan glared at him while looking confused. “Put it in if you want. I don’t really care how loud it is but if it gets you to stop glaring at everything we go by then maybe I could get you guys pizza” Adam said to them while keeping his eyes on the road. Ronan hesitated for a second then took the tape. Ronan put the tape in and it started blasting electronic, rock/classical music. Ronan smiled and so did Gansey and they sang to the parts they liked. Adam smiled and kept driving. Adam made them happy and he was going to keep them happy as long as he could. 

They pulled into Boyd’s parking lot and Adam stopped the car then got out. Ronan and Gansey got out with him, Adam pulled the crank and the camaro slowly and carefully dropped. Adam unhooked the car and opened the garage door, then he pushed the car into the garage. Ronan and Gansey walked into the garage and they stood there, that is until Ronan decided to turn on the radio and it blasted heavy, angry electronica rock music.

Gansey groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ronan that’s his radio, you should ask him if you could turn it on” Adam smiled while working on the car. “I don’t really care what he plays as long as it resembles music” Adam said and Ronan smiled a dangerous smile that left flip flops in his stomach. Adam continued to work on the car. Few minutes later Boyd came in and looked around. “Adam your shift’s over and your brother is scaring tilly” Adam closed his eyes, shook his head and smiled softly “what did tilly do to him to make him want to scare her?” he asked opening his eyes and walked over to the door. Boyd laughed, “I have no idea but you’d better get him away from her before she claws his eyes out” he said and walked out of the door. Adam walked into the shop and saw Adrian wearing his most scary face as he chased the tilly the cat around the place and finally cornered her. “Adrian what are you going to do to the poor cat? Haven’t you already scared the wits out of her?” Adam asked and Adrian turned to him with an evil grin.

Tilly used that as a distraction and scampered over to Adam where he picked her up and petting her softly, smiling kindly at the small cat. “Hey no fair I was just going to pet her but she’s being a bitch about it” Adrian said crossing his arms and pouting grumpily. Adam laughed at that and Ronan and Gansey came into the room. Gansey’s eyes lit up at the site of the cat and raced over then started to pet the cat softly smiling at it. Tilly tried batting his hand away but Gansey was making it a game. Adam chuckled and soon Adrian and Ronan were petting her too. 

A few seconds went by and tilly was definitely getting ticked off. “Alright guys that’s enough, tilly’s getting mad. I’m gonna put her in Boyd’s office on her cat bed then we can go” Adam said smiling then he went to the office and did exactly that. When he came back Ronan was smiling and had Gansey in a headlock giving him a noogie, Adrian was wearing Gansey’s glasses and Gansey himself was struggling to get out of the headlock of death. Adam took out his camera and took a picture of them, it was a perfect picture of his new friends and his brother. Adam smiled and put the camera away in his backpack carefully. “Come on guys give him back his glasses and let him go” he said and took the glasses off of Adrian’s face and got Gansey out of the headlock. “Thank you Adam, if you didn’t help me, these barbarians would have been the death of me” Gansey said and placed his glasses back on his face. “No problem. I like to help” Adam said and Adrian snorted at that.

“What?” Adam asked

“You don’t like to help, you love to help. You never let me have any fun!” Adrian smirked. Adam smiled at that and raised an eyebrow. ‘ _ Well there was that one time when we were kids and you convinced me to help you- _ ’

‘ _ Shut it! Don’t you fucking dare bring that up. That was the most embarrassing moment of my goddamn life! _ ’ Adrian thought with his face going beat red. Adam laughed at that. ‘ _ The point is that you had fun though, didn’t you? _ ’ he asked. Adrian’s face went back to a normal tan and he smiled as if thinking about it. ‘ _ Yeah I guess so’  _ Adrian thought and turned to Ronan who was looking through lighters. Adam looked at Gansey and he was looking at Adam then Adrian then Adam again. “ADAM PARRISH PICK UP THE PHONE NOW!” Adam’s phone screeched with Blue’s voice as his ringtone. Ronan and Gansey jumped looking surprised. Adrian cackled with delight and Adam took out his phone. “Sorry guys, let me take this” he said smiling softly.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Adam Parrish you had better be on your way to Nino’s, your shift was over five minutes ago!” 

Adam flinched and remembered he was going to Nino’s after work. “Yeah, we’re on our way but we’re bringing friends” 

“You guys have friends? Real or imaginary?” 

“Of course they're real Blue!”

“Hey I’m just checking”

“I know, but yes we do have actual friends Blue” 

“I know that, that’s why we have Noah”

“Yeah but still” 

“Adam, just hurry up and get in the shitbox and get your ass over here”

“Alright, we’ll be there in a minute, probably a few seconds at best thanks to Adrian’s driving”

Adrian smiled wickedly at that. “Yes, I’m gonna be driving!” 

 

“Adam just hurry up. We’ve got no customers and I’m bored so get your asses over here and entertain me”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Okay we’ll be there, see you in a minute Blue”

He hung up. “Alright guys let’s go get pizza!” Adam said and they whooped and hollered at the sound of that. “Adrian, where’d you park the shitbox?” Adam asked. Gansey and Ronan looked confused. “Over here” he said and led them to the end of the parking lot behind the tow truck.

“Why’d you park it over here?”

“So drunk ass shit bag 2 wouldn’t spot it” 

Gansey and Ronan looked even more confused now. While Adam and Adrian were in chem lab they came up with a code name for Kavinsky because whenever they said his name aloud he’d appear somewhere close by, so Kavinsky’s code name was drunk ass shit bag 2. Drunk ass shit bag 1 was none other than Robert parrish himself, mostly because it was true. 

“Who’s drunk ass shit bag 2?” Ronan asked

“We don’t speak his name out loud because if we do then he shows up somewhere close by” Adam says. 

 

Ronan nods like he understands. “Then can you tell me who drunk ass shit bag 1 is?”

Adam and Adrian looked at each other and they knew of one word they didn’t need to say using telepathy. They looked at the ground. “No” both said in unison. After a moment of silence Gansey finally interrupted it. “Well we should get going we don’t want to keep this, Blue? Waiting” Gansey said. They nodded and got in the car.

 

They drove in silence all the way there. Once they got to Nino’s they filed out and went inside. “Welcome to Nino’s guys. Adam, Adrian what took you so long? Blue is practically dying of boredom in the booth over there” Noah said pointing to a booth by the window at the end of the restaurant. Adam saw only Blue’s legs and boots from the booth but he knew that they would be in a heap of trouble when they would walk over there. He lead them to the booth and Adrian took out her head phones. Blue’s eyes snapped open and she looked at them. “What took you guys so long?” she asked. “I’ve been sitting here all afternoon and I only had one customer! I’m fucking dying of boredom guys! So you’re going to order something and you’re going to like it one way or the other and no arguing about not being hungry either!” Blue said and got up only to push the twins into the booth and got out her notepad and using her death glare on Ronan and Gansey. “Uh guys if you don’t want to suffer the same fate we’ve been forced to endure from her I suggest you sit down” Adam informed them and they sat down. Blue smiled at them all. “So what would you like guys?” she asked them. “We’ll have whatever they’re having since they fucking know what’s good here” Ronan said and Gansey nodded. Blue’s smile widened, Adam and Adrian smiled at each other evilly and Blue took off knowing exactly what to get them. Gansey raised an eyebrow at them and Ronan looked like he was deciding whether the twins were worthy of being suspicious. Blue came back a few minutes later with a pizza that only the twins loved. A half cheese and half oreo pizza with whipped creme on top and a giant cookie in the middle. Gansey and Ronan stared at the pizza with their jaws dropping and their eyes blown wide. Adam and Adrian each took a slice. If anything, they both agreed on one thing at Nino’s, The dinner/dessert pizza. “Don’t just sit there staring at it, Eat!” Blue snapped then smiled and said “I made it with extra love!” she sing songed and skipped away. Gansey and Ronan both took a slice and bit into it, they looked at each other with wide eyes and then kept eating their slices, completely devouring them. Adam and Adrian smiled and devoured their slices.

“Oh my god! This is spectacular!” Gansey said with a mouthful of pizza. “Fucking christ, this is amazing!” Ronan agreed, also with a mouthful of pizza. Adam and Adrian laughed, “we are the only ones who like it enough to make them keep it on the menu” Adam said. “What the hell?” Ronan asked, “this is amazing! Why are we the only ones who like it?” Gansey asked agreeing with Ronan.

“Well no one likes it because of how it looks but we don’t like to knock anything until we try it. Just like we didn’t judge most people at school today except for drunk ass shit bag 2. He was the only one who made a bad first impression.” Adam told them “yes, well Kavinsky is very terrible at first impressions I’m afraid and second impressions” Gansey said, the twins groaned together and put their heads on the table. “You had to fucking say his name” Adrian said. Gansey looked confused and was about to say something but then the restaurant door crashed open and Kavinsky stepped in with a maniac smile on his face.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kavinsky walked over to their table and slammed his hands down which made Adam flinch. “We never got to finish our conversation this morning fuckwads. Get up and let me give you guys a fucking proper Aglionby welcoming” Kavinsky said maniacally. “Kavinsky go the fuck away. Didn’t anyone fucking teach you manners?” Ronan said but obviously knowing the answer to that one. “Hey, what the hell is going on, I don’t like anyone fighting in here so if you even plan on hurting them you can leave or else” Blue threatened when she appeared.

“Or else what, fucking midget?” Kavinsky asked sneering at Blue. ‘ _ uh-oh, he called her a midget!’  _ Adam thought to Adrian. ‘ _ Quick let’s get as far from her as possible!’  _ Adrian thought and Adam agreed and got out of the booth. They pulled Ronan and Gansey out with them and ducking behind some chairs. “What did you just call me?” Blue said with a bunch of venom in her voice. “I said, or else what fucking  _ midget _ ” Kavinsky said. Blue glared at him then grabbed him by his hair and earing then pulled him down to her level and punched him in the face repeatedly, then kneed him in the groin and finally stomping on his foot with the heel of her boot then pulling him by the leg and throwing him out the restaurant door and yelling, “how was that for being a fucking midget!” 

“shit, holy fucking christ!” Ronan said in awe

“I think I just fell in love” Gansey said blushing and looking dreamily at Blue. 

Adrian and Adam burst out laughing then got up and lifted Blue onto their shoulders chanting her name. Noah came out and held a victory yogurt for her as he always did when someone called her midget and she won a fight because of it.

They set her down and she took the yogurt. “ _ Warning, warning drunk ass shit head 1 is calling I repeat, drunk ass shit head 1 is calling!”  _ Adam’s phone signaled. “Sorry I’ve got to take this” Adam said and walked over to the other side of the restaurant and answered it. 

“Hello?”

“Where the fuck are you boy’s at?”

“Nino’s… why?”

“What the fucking hell do you mean why? You were supposed to be home fucking five damn minutes ago!” 

“Sorry sir, we’ll be there as soon as we can” 

“You fucking better be or else!”

“Yes sir”

Adam hung up and gulped. ‘ _ Adrian it’s time to go dad just called. We’re five minutes late’ _ Adam thought and Adrian looked at him, his face was grim. “Hey guys we’ve got to go but it was great hanging out with you. Noah can you give them a lift home please?” Adam asked and Noah nodded understanding the situation. They were late and they didn’t want their new friends to know they were being abused. “Yeah of course my shift and Blue’s shift just ended two minutes ago any way” Noah said and took off his apron and hung it up and Blue followed suit. “Thank you, Noah. Bye guys, we’ll see you tomorrow!” Adam and Adrian waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow!” Gansey shouted after them. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan have a heart to heart moment and get caught up in the moment but will they see their friends in the doorway spying on them After Adam accidentally Talks to Adrian using telepathy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter five is coming soon don't worry! I'll have it up by tomorrow! I promise. keep reading to find out more! (I will give you one spoiler, it's going to be Adrian's pov!)

When Adam and Adrian got home Robert Parrish was on the porch with a beer in hand. 

“I told you boys to be home fucking seven minutes ago!

“Sorry sir, traffic” Adrian said as he stepped onto the porch and Adam stepped on to the stairs of the porch. “Don’t give me fucking excuses shit head. I’ll tell you when I want you to fucking talk, and you!” Robert said as he pointed at Adam, “next time I suggest you stick to your stupid schedule and not fuck around with your friends”  their father turned to go into the house but Adam was sick of it, sick of Robert treating them like slaves. “No” Adam said furious and Adrian looked at him shocked. Robert turned around, “what the fuck did you say, boy?” he asked obviously angry that Adam had the guts to stand up to him. “I said, no. as in no I will not stick to my schedule just because you say so. No, I will not stop fucking around with my friend just because you want me to. I have rights and freedom of speech so I’m going to tell you this plain and simple. I’m sick and tired of you telling us who we can and can’t hang out with, I’m sick and tired of you treating us this way like you own us, I’m sick and tired of the beatings. It doesn’t make me stronger my friends and my brother makes me stronger because they care about me and for me. You make me fucking weak with all of this bullshit, all of the beating and of the neglect. I’m fucking tired of it and if you don’t like that then tough because life isn’t fair and if you beat the shit out of me I’m not going to try to run away again. I’m going to stay and take it because I’m fucking fed up with your drunk ass” Adam said furiously and Robert lunged at him grabbing him in a choke hold with one hand as the other punched him multiple times then throwing him to the ground and kicking him. Adrian tried to stop him but ended up getting punched in the face and Robert turned his attention back to Adam once Adrian was on the ground. “You think you’re so fucking smart, don’t you? Well guess what? I don’t fucking care about your goddamned speech. I’m still your father so you will do what I say when I say it, got that you dumbass?” Robert asked after he stopped kicking in his ribs. Adam’s vision was getting dark and he said simply, “no, you won’t tell us what to do anymore, because you no longer exist to us”

Robert got furious at that and picked Adam up by the collar of his shirt. ‘ _ I’m going to fucking murder him!’ _ Adrian thought to Adam. ‘ _ no, just stay there, I’ll be fine Adrian. If it gets too bad then call the police’  _ Adam thought to his twin and Adrian nodded. “Who the hell do you think you are?” Robert asked him angrily and shoved him against the porch  support beam hitting right behind Adam’s left ear. Robert started kneeing Adam in the stomach then punching him in the face again.

He threw Adam down the stairs and grabbed his beer bottle. Adam’s head was swimming and he was dizzy and he couldn’t hear out of his left ear. Adam tried to stand up but fell back down when the beer bottle came down on his head. 

“NO!” he heard Adrian scream out of his right ear. Adrian punched Robert Parrish in the face and kicked him in the groin. 

Adrian took his phone out of his pocket and called 911. After he hung up he called someone else and cried as he held Adam in his arms cradling is head trying to keep him awake but it was useless. Before he blacked out he heard Adrian say someone’s name “Noah, change of plans we’re going to the hospital, now! I’ve already-” that was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. 

 

When he came to for a little he was in a hospital bed and Adrian was asleep in the chair beside him. Adam smiled even though it hurt. Then he blacked out again. 

When he came around for good Adrian was holding Adam’s hand and rubbing circles around Adam’s knuckles with his thumb. Adrian’s eyes were puffy and red as if he’d been crying. Adam tried to speak but t hurt to so he did the next best thing and squeezed Adrian’s hand with his own. Adrian looked up at him with wide eyes and tackled him with a hug. ‘ _ Oww, holy shit Adrian not so hard!’  _ Adam thought to Adrian and he immediately released Adam. 

“sorry, I’m just so fucking happy to see you awake!” Adrian said smiling and crying at the same time.

‘ _ Hey it’s okay, I’ll be fine’ _ Adam thought.

“I know but you were out for so fucking long I didn’t think you would wake up” Adrian said through tears.

_ ‘Hey, I will always come back to you, no matter how long I slept. Speaking of which how long was I out?’ _ Adam asked.

“A few weeks. Ronan and Gansey kept coming to see you everyday. Oh and speaking of which, they left you something” Adrian said and bent down to pick up something. It was a basket of chocolates and cards and flowers. Adam smiled at it and tried to laugh but came out as a cough. 

“Hey, hey, take it easy. He choked you remember? Try to go easy with your voice for a while” Adrian said and smiled softly at him. ‘ _ Alright but if they try to talk to me and you tell them what I’m saying to you, does that mean that we have to tell them we have twin telepathy?’ _ Adam asked. Adrian chuckled and held rubbed circles on Adam’s knuckles again.

“I guess so” he said. ‘ _ Well are you going to tell them I’m awake or not?’  _ Adam asked Adrian. 

“Oh right! Hold on” he said and got out his phone then typed in their number. 

“Hey Gansey get your ass to the hospital, now! And grab Ronan, Blue and Noah too! Tell them to get up off their sulking asses and get here now!” Adrian said and hung up. ‘ _ Wow, that’s it? You just basically tell them to get up off their asses and get here with no explanation whatsoever?’  _  Adam thought jokingly. 

“Yup, I want them in suspense and suspicion when they fucking get here” Adrian said smiling. 

“Plus I have a feeling Ronan will attack you with a kiss when he gets here first” Adrian said and Adam blushed profusely. 

‘ _ What makes you think he’s going to kiss me when he gets here?’  _ he asked. 

“Just a feeling” Adrian said rolling his eyes away from Adam. Adam became suspicious. A few minutes later Ronan burst through the door as predicted along with Gansey, Blue and Noah trailing after him. Their eyes widened when they saw him and they almost all but tackled him in a bear hug.

‘ _ OWW, SHIT TELL THEM TO GET OFF MY RIBS!!!!!!!’ _ Adam thought. 

“Hey everyone he wants you off. you’re crushing his ribs” Adrian said laughing. 

“Well why didn’t he just fucking say that?” Ronan asked. 

“He did. Only I could hear him” Adrian said which left them confused.

“Do you think it’s the right time to tell them, Adam?” he asked. 

‘ _ Yeah, they deserve to know’ _ Adam thought in agreement.

“Alright, well guys and lady, we have a confession” Adrian said to them. 

“And what would that confession be exactly?” Blue asked looking suspicious of the two boys.

“Our confession is that we can communicate to each other using twin telepathy” Adrian said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me. If that’s true then what’s he thinking right now?” Ronan asked.

‘ _ Oh no, shit please don’t tell him anything! I will fucking throw one of these boxes of chocolates at you if you fucking tell them’ _ Adam warned. 

Adrian started laughing “oh my god this is too funny to not tell you guys” Adrian said laughing. “He thinks you look hot in the muscle tee Ronan” he informed him.

Adam felt himself pale then he got angry and reach for the basket. Adam dumped the contents of the basket and threw it at Adrian.

“Ow shit you said you’d throw chocolates at me! And I know you said not to but I couldn’t fucking resist” 

‘ _ That’s no excuse!’ _

“Sorry, I promise that whenever you heal up completely you can pummel me all you want. Sound good?”

‘ _ Fine, but you better stay true to your word!’ _

“I will, I promise”

  
****

“Woah, cool! Freaky, but cool!” Noah said

“Guys why don’t we leave Ronan and Adam to talk for a few minutes, and Ronan don’t be sad if he doesn’t talk to you, his voice isn’t at it’s best right now. Here Adam if you want write on this so he fucking knows what you’re thinking” Adrian said handing Adam a whiteboard, tissue, and dry erase marker. Then they left Adam and Ronan alone. 

“So you think I look fucking hot in this do you?” Ronan asked smirking and Adam blushed looking away from him. He didn’t like that Ronan was seeing him this way. Adam felt helpless and in pain. He tried to sit up but only got up half way before Ronan put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down to a lying position. “No fucking way Parrish. I’m not going to let you fucking sit up just because you want to. I will not let you move a muscle out of this bed. Here if you want to sit up there’s a button right here” Ronan said and pressed the button until Adam was in a sitting position and leaning back against the bed. “Better?” Ronan asked and Adam nodded. Ronan picked up the basket on the floor and put all of the cards and stuff back in it then set it back on the floor. “You know, I like you too Adam. you’re really nice and funny and just overall fucking smart. I really care about you  and… fuck I’m not good with feelings-” 

Adam cut him off and wrote something down on his whiteboard. Ronan read it then looked at Adam in which Adam blushed.

“You feel the same way? Really?” Ronan asked and Adam nodded. 

“Shit why do you do this to me, Parrish” Ronan said and sat down on the side of Adam’s hospital bed and held Adam’s face with his hand. 

The only thing Adam could think of was ‘ _ shit… shit,shit,shit… fucking shit… shit,shit,shit,shit,shit’  _ Ronan’s face got closer and soon their lips were touching. 

One of Adam’s hands went up to hold Ronan’s head while kissing him and his other hand was on Ronan’s hip. They kept kissing for a few more minutes until someone cleared their throat. 

Adam and Ronan jumped apart and saw that the person was none other than Adam’s twin himself and Blue, Noah and Gansey. They were all smiling at them and Noah was trying to stifle a giggle but was failing miserably. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. Adrian's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian loves his brother an he'd do anything to protect him but when his father went too far Adrian felt like he couldn't protect anyone anymore but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep on trying to protect his brother and his new friends. 
> 
> Adrian starts to have mixed feelings about Noah and he's going to need to ask Adam for advice but will Adam give him the advice he needs or will Adam completely shut him down on the subject? find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian's pov is filled with mixed feeling juicy secrets and lots of emotions. it's just what everyone needs in their lives!(or is it? I don't really know but I hope you like this chapter and more chapters to come!)

When Adrian heard Adam think ‘shit… shit,shit,shit… fucking shit… shit,shit,shit,shit,shit’ he knew something must’ve been wrong.  
“Guys, something’s wrong. I think we should check on Adam and Ronan”   
they all nodded and walked back quickly to Adam’s room. Once they got there and opened the door they were all shocked then they started smiling.   
They gave Adam and Ronan a few more minutes of kissing but then Adrian had the sudden urge to interrupt so he cleared his throat and they jumped apart and blushed profusely. Noah was giggling, Gansey was leaning on the door frame and Blue was looking at them smiling widely and trying not to giggle.   
“I stand fucking corrected” Adrian said and smirked at his twin.   
‘Way to ruin the moment, Adrian’ Adam thought to him.  
“Sorry but I thought something was wrong but obviously not” Adrian said still smiling. ‘Out!’ Adam thought.  
“Alright I’m going. come on guys… and lady” Adrian said to blue and she scowled at him.   
Noah was still giggling when they got to the hospital cafeteria and Gansey was still smiling. Blue was leading the small group and everyone they passed stared at them. ‘What the hell?’  
‘What’s wrong, Adrian?’  
‘Everyone’s fucking staring at us. It’s fucking weird!’  
‘I’m sending Ronan to see what’s going on’  
“Why the fuck is everyone staring at us?” Adrian asked   
They all looked around and Gansey shrugged. Ronan showed up a minute later and looked around. “What the hell is everyone looking at?” he shouted and everyone looked away and went about their business.   
“Maybe it’s my pretty face” Noah said and put the backs of his hands on the bottom of his chin in a diva look and smiled. Adrian laughed and Noah to him to trap him in a headlock. Adrian gave him a noogie and Noah laughed. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Noah” Adrian said and headed back to Adam’s room. Noah was trailing after him and kept asking him what that meant.   
“For your information Adrian I do have a pretty face so I would like to know what you meant by ‘keep telling yourself that’!” Noah demanded once Adrian opened Adam’s door. Adam looked up at him and gave him a confused look.

‘What’s going on?’  
‘Noah’s whining again’  
‘What’s he whining about this time?’  
‘He said maybe everyone was staring at his pretty face and I told him to keep telling himself that’  
‘Aww you like him’ Adam thought and smiled at Adrian.  
Adrian blushed, ‘what? No!’  
‘Uh-huh sure’  
‘I don’t!’  
Adam raised an eyebrow at that. But it looked weird because his bandage on his ear raised with it.   
‘All right maybe a little, but don’t tell him that!’  
‘Like how you told Ronan about what I thought about him?’  
‘Shit, no! I said I was sorry! Isn’t that enough?’  
‘Nope’  
‘If you weren’t hurt I would smack you upside the head right now’  
‘So violent’  
Both twins smiled, but Adrian was the one who smiled evilly and Adam smiled teasingly.  
“Hey, boys. What was that about? All of the sudden Adrian’s face got bright red and he looked angry and mortified at the same time. Then you two start smiling. What’s that about?” Blue demanded clearly confused.   
“Twin telepathy” Adrian said, Adam agreed and had written down ‘twin telepathy’ on his board right as Adrian said it. That night Adrian slept at Monmouth manufacturing, Gansey, Noah, and Ronan’s place. When he woke up it was 1:00 in the morning. He got up off the floor and made his way into the kitchen/laundry/bathroom. Adrian took a shower and got dressed. He left a note for them and walked out to the shit box of a car and got in. once he put the keys in the ignition he took off.   
As Adrian sped along the backroads he got passed by by another car. He got mad and slammed the gas pedal down further and zoomed past the guy in the black sharknose BMW. The guy in the BMW tried to pass him, but Adrian wasn’t going to give up his title of being the fastest racer in street racing history. The guy was apparently getting mad because he kept trying to pass him but Adrian wasn’t going to give up. Adrian was determined and happy. Adrian raced the guy until he got to cabeswater, a forest Adam and him named. They found the forest when they were 14 and that became their secret hide away from their father. Adrian parked the car behind some bushes and got out. He stayed down until he was sure the guy in the BMW wasn’t around then he walked through the magical forest that gave him and Adam a home, love, and hope that they would one day escape their father for good. 

“Hello? Is anyone out there? We saw your car drive in here.” Adrian heard Gansey’s voice say. ‘Shit’ Adrian thought. He stopped in his tracks and looked back. He saw Gansey appear on the path and soon Noah and Ronan appeared beside him. They looked shocked and confused to see Adrian there. “Adrian?” Noah asked. “cabeswater, fundamenta montium conturbata ab illis” he told the forest and it obliged. A second later he became hidden behind a wall of leaves and vines. Adrian didn’t want them to get lost in the forest. Cabeswater was only supposed to be his and Adam’s place, unless they let someone in, then it would be a friendly hangout where they could let their friends in. the truth was he wanted his friends to see Cabeswater, but he was going to fix it up a little before they came in.   
“cabeswater, serva illos huc ad me fieri velit” Adrian said  
“te gratissimum” cabeswater answered

A half hour passed by and Adrian was finally done with the Cabeswater hangout. "cabeswater, eas hic placet"   
The vines and leaves dispersed and Adrian saw Gansey,Noah and Ronan look up at him. "hey guys sorry for the wait"Adrian began. "what? what were you doing? we were very worried!" Gansey said almost shouting. Noah looked at him with a worried expression and Ronan looked almost angry. "sorry if I worried you guys but I was busy with something. Adam and I wanted you to see it. we would've fixed it up together but he's... well... you know" Adrian said.   
"wait, what the hell? Adam was up to this too?" Ronan asked. Adrian nodded. "yeah, but come on, we want you to see it. it's pretty awesome!" Adrian smiled and lead the way.


End file.
